In machine vision systems, one or more cameras can be used to perform vision system processes on an object or surface within an imaged scene. These processes can include inspection, alignment, and/or a variety of other tasks. The images captured by the one or more cameras can be processed by the machine vision system to determine information about features within the imaged scene, such as features' real-world locations, poses, etc. In some applications, a machine vision system can include a robot, motion stage, or other device whose pose and movement is controlled by the machine vision system (e.g., Vision Guided Robot (VGR) applications). For example, the machine vision system can analyze the images captured by the one or more cameras to determine how to move the robot or motion stage to move or interact with objects in the imaged scene. In some applications, the machine vision system can be calibrated to allow the machine vision system to perform vision tasks with increased accuracy and reliability.